


Their hands slipped

by DeviousDaughter315



Category: Original Story
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Some Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousDaughter315/pseuds/DeviousDaughter315
Summary: Maria Sandiego was just going through life as a Junior at Newport Highschool, she starts dating her therapist and starts wearing a different sets of clothes.It's then when everything starts going down hill, with her teachers who notice the different set of clothes and take interest in what's underneath them.





	1. Designer and Dirty thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This work does not pertain to any real life event(s) , any real life people(s), any real life place(s) or other. Do not reproduce.
> 
> {DISCONTINUED}

Thursday afternoon 

 

“Come on Maria it'll be fun!”

“I'm honestly a little scared Christiana”

 

I'm Maria Sandiego, 17 years old, currently a junior at Newport High. I'm currently wondering why I'm at a dark store with my best friend Christina. 

“They have designer plus sizes, maybe you'll find something for that party” She said persuadingly as she tried to drag me in. 

I turned so fast I almost gave myself whiplash. 

“dEsIgNeR?! ” I'll admit, I'm always down for generic stretchy shorts and tees, but I'm a slut for designer clothes especially for plus sizes since I myself am plus size. 

‘Sexy size’ as Christina puts it. She also had a point about the party. 

We make haste of the 50-60% off sale taking place, grabbing different things and taking them to the changing rooms. As usual with us, one waits for the other to change that way they can give their opinions on each other's outfits. 

I offer to wait first and give my opinion, as bold outfits lay in my lap when I sit infront on her changing room. 

Two dresses, two skirts, three leggings and two skinny jeans later. It was my turn. 

“I never took you for the one to wear fishnets and leather skirts”

“I don't know, I'm feeling this outfit though” 

I give a little twirl in front of the mirror as the short skirt spun with me. 

Christina giggled as I looked back at her with a confused look. 

“What?” I asked in a lopsided smile

“Nah, just thinking about how thirsty all those girls and boys are gonna be when they look at you at that party”

“Pssh as if-and Kent”

My heart skipped a beat at the mention of his name... it's so hard not to! 

Sweet, kind, oh so caring, dorky and adorable with his glasses, but handsome when he removes them.

I know I'm not suppose to catch feels for him since he's not only 30 years old, but my therapist to make it worse. 

Again, it's so hard not to though! 

“Why must you use my weakness Christy?” I sigh as his face comes into my head, smiling that bright smile I love. 

She comes up behind me and hugs me with her arms around my middle. 

“You know I like to tease you Maria” she giggles into my shoulder. 

When she says ‘tease' a different image of Kent shows up in my head as I blush hard.... trying to get that out of my head. 

'You thought of his head inbetween your legs Maria, good luck getting rid of that' says a voice as it the image reappears. 

“.... uh Maria? You good? Maria??? ”

“N-NOTHING! L-Let 's pay for t-this!”

We end our shopping spree quickly with no words exchanged, just a lot of teasing questions about what I thought about. 

 

Maria:  
Red fishnet tights  
Black fishnet tights  
Black transparent stocking  
White transparent tights  
Black booty shorts  
Leather short skirt  
Blue cocktail dress


	2. Cocktail dresses and messes

Friday night 

 

 

It was the night of the annual “This ain't love” party that was held at this art museum I worked for. This was the party Christina was talking about when we went shopping.

As the 17 year old with no high school friends to invite, except the only one who couldn't come, who better was to come to this event with me than my dear therapist Mr. Sean.

‘Kent’ as he didn't mind being called by his first name.

Even though he is at another school now, we still keep in contact and he is my therapist to go to. He understands me oh so well.

I waited out in the lobby for him, to make sure he didn't get lost in the exhibits on accident.

I saw him walk in- dressed too nicely for an event such as this, but I was no exception. I dressed in the blue cocktail dress I bought with Christy with short brown leather boots-drastic enough for this party and classy enough for Mr. Sean.

I waved him over and I saw his soft eyes light up at seeing familiarity in a unknown environment. He walked towards me and I gave him a hug.

“How are you Mr. Sean? Or _Kent_ I should say”

“Either is fine Maria, thank you so much for inviting me to the party!”

“Of course, I wanted to spend time with you” I said as we made our way to the room where the party was being held.

“You sure I'm not intruding on your time with your friends? ”

I gave a pessimistic chuckle “ _What friends?_ ”

He gave me a look with that perfect eyebrow of his raised as I returned it with a closed eye smile.

We walked into the main room, counting the inches of how much his eyes widen in surprise.

“What went through your head when I said AntiValentines related?” I giggled as he looked at all the randomly colored condoms and flavored lubes that filled the tables and the one Planned Parenthood table that had a fleshlight and a dildo. Educational purporses am I right?

“I didn't have this in mind... but it wasn't completely out of the question” he said in a nervous chuckle, looking down-probably to avoid looking at anything for too long.

“I probably should've mentioned ‘condoms, maybe a flesh light, probably a dildo’ in that text... oops, my bad” I said in a false apologetically tone.

“It's fine, as a 30 year old I should be able to handle this with maturity right?” he questioned as he picked his eyes back up at me.

I failed to notice how slowly his eyes traveled my figure and then look at my brown eyes.

We walked around, talking to coworkers, friends from outside school and instructors from other programs. We finally sat down at a activity table, making gift cards to put condoms in.

A great gift to family and loved ones.

 

“Who are you gonna give this card to?” I asked, coloring one of the heart shaped cards. He stopped coloring his rectangular one to focus on me.

“Uhhh... It would be a little weird for me to give this to someone at work, even weirder for a 30 year old to give at my school.”

“Oh.... right... ”Not wanting to make him feel weird about his age, I quickly comment, not really thinking about any correct words.

“ **You don't look bad for your age**!”

“I mean... you don't look old... ”

“ **Not old**! I'm trying to say-” Kent interrupted my babble with a laugh.

 

“It's okay Maria, thanks for the compliment and for making me feel young” Kent continued to laugh as I sat next to him embarrassed. He calmed down and asked me the same question.

“I might give it to friends as a gag, some of my cousins too” I say as I glue two red condoms to the inside of the card.

“Got someone _special_ to give it to?”

 

This came as a complete surprise, usually Kent doesn't ask about my personal life (aside from my home and depression problems as most therapist do) , but we usually avoided my love life, this came as a shock.

“Um no. I don't have anyone. ” I answered awkwardly, he noticed this and immediately apologized.

“I'm sorry if I-”

“You're fine, it's just you never ask me about things like that.”

We dropped the topic.

“Let's go into the exhibits, it's too crowded here”  Kent wasn't wrong, more people had come into the party and it was getting quite warm in the room.

We walked out of the quickly crowded room, discarding our prank cards as we entered into a special exhibit room. This particular room of the art museum changes according to a theme unlike the rest of the exhibits, this year's theme was about love and body confidence.

“I wonder how they do it, how can they be so confident about themselves?”

A black line drawing of a big beautiful women in the nude with her hair in a bun took up the canvas, pastel watercolor strokes sit beneath her form, it was stunning.

I was looking at it fondly, again blind to the look Kent was giving me.

“Your dress says confidence” he said as he  scooted closer to me, his arm against mine.

“It says you're confident about yourself” he grabbed my hand.

“It says you're confident about your body”

He dragged me to a supply closet I didn't know existed, my mind racing as he locked it behind him.

‘He hasn't been here before?’

 

‘What is he doing?’

 

‘Why is he-’ My thoughts were interrupted as he pushed me into a shelf. He put his hand on the inside of my thigh: rubbing and groping it.

My legs trembled and squirmed as the place between my legs was started to grow warm and wet. Clenching around nothing.

“W-What are you doing?” I whispered into his ear, trying not moan. He didn't answer me, he removed his hand, grabbed my head and brought our heads close.

We were kissing.

 

_Holy shit we were kissing_

He held my head as if it were fragile and I wrapped my hands around his middle, a tight hold as if he would disappear. We pulled away, out of breath.

We managed to get back to the party to discover it lost its lighting and now was dark with neon lights coming from practically nowhere.

The music was blasting and crowded bodies pressed against each other: dancing.

It didn't take long for me to make an excuse to my boss as we left, catching an Uber to go home with Kent.

The sexual tension in the car was well-intense, we didn't speak and Kent didn't stop touching and groping my thigh. I so on edge, but he would stop at different times. 

 

Such a tease.

 

My already grown arsoual grew more as we entered his home, but that didn't draw me out of my conscious as we reached his room.

“A-Are you sure you wanna do this?” I questioned as his bed awaited us.

He dropped my hand as he looked into my eyes- Mr. Sean looked terrified.

“Oh my god... I brought you here and-and I must have pressured you when I did- you're a minor too, oh god I'm so stupid, how did I forget? I'm 30 years o-” He started to freak out, I placed my hand on his shoulder.

In a soft voice “Hey, I wouldn't have came here if I didn't want to and you definitely didn't pressure me to. ” He looked at me with his soft eyes.

“Though you pushing me into a closet was uncalled for” He gave me a scared look which I responded to with a chuckle.

I hug him tightly as he hugs back just as tight.

We pull apart to look at the other. A hand of his holds my face, his thumb stroking my rosy cheek as I do the same; my thumb stroking some of his stubble.

“You make me into such a mess Ms. Sandiego”

I laid my body on Kent's soft bed and looked down at him, his head was nestled in between my thighs.

‘Oh my god... I imagined this'

He removed my thin underwear, pushed up my dress and kissed both my inner thighs, then he gave a long lick to my slit.

I shuddered as my fingers clenched the sheets.

“K-Kent” I whimpered, it was getting hard to keep my eyes open as his tongue teased my folds. He stopped which I responded to with a whine.

He moved himself up, hovering over me; caging me as he lay on his forearms, his hips replacing his head and his face a few inches away from mine.

“Hi”

“Hey”

We laughed and kissed again, it was pure this one-unlike the first. He pulled away, and began to attack my cheek along with my neck with kisses. I smiled like a school girl-oh wait I still am one.

I put a hand on his still clothed chest, ‘that's gotta change’ I thought having a wicked idea in mind.

He didn't stop his attack, if anything his kisses turned to nibbles on my neck as I undid the buttons on his shirt- my hand running over the exposed skin.

Mr. Sean shivered as one of my fingers ran over his nipple.

I played with the hardening bud, loving his figure trying to maintain dominance, his nibbles became bites and sucks that I certainly didn't mind if they left marks when we were done.

His wandering mouth sucked on a certain place under my ear that made me stop teasing and cry out. I could feel him smirk into my neck as he abused that spot with tongue and teeth.

I didn't notice he balanced himself on one arm as the other made its way to pick up where his tongue left off: teasing my wet folds .

Merciless, his middle and index fingers found my clit and rubbed it senseless. 

“Oh-h~” I moaned into his ear as he continued his torture. 

My breath hitched when two of his fingers slowly entered my womanhood. I hissed at the burning and stretching sensation inside.

Kent noticed my hurt noises as he slowed his entering pace, making sure to go back and forth to spread my juices to use as lubricant.

“Shhh...I've got you... shh... it's okay, don't worry...shhh” he whispered lovingly into my ear as he kissed my other cheek. His fingers made it all the way to his knuckles, he slowly pulling them out as he did back in; stretching me.

“A-AAh~” It still slightly stung but it felt good, it brought me overboard when he manage to find my spot.

“AH!” He pulled out immediately, probably afraid he hurt me.

“Did I hur-”

Embarrassed to say the least, “-No! It's just... I think you found my... my spot.. haha”

It was honestly the most adorablest thing seeing him blush and look away from my embarrassed gaze, “O-Oh... may I continue?”

I nodded, my voice was probably so high pitch after seeing his bashfullness. 

Kent's fingers slowly went back in, and this time made a scissoring motion inside that felt good with no pain.

He pulled his dripping fingers out, undid the front of his pants and readjusted his hips. I froze when I felt his leaky tip brush against my slit, saying I was scared was an understatement.

I'm happy Kent noticed my tension as he paused, he kissed the shell of my ear before whispering sweetly,  “I can stop, we can cuddle”

I blushed once more at his gesture, but the pounding in my heat begged for the obvious choice.

“Don't stop” I said quietly, ashamed of what I'm asking for. I knew we should use a condom (we honestly should have snagged one from the party, it's what it was for to beginning with)

... but I want to lose my virginity to Kent Sean, exactly how he is and exactly how I am.

‘Not a smart move, but I'll take a pill in the morning’ I think as he moves forward.

It started off how it all began, slow. One of his hands was intertwined with mine as the other held my knee, which was around his waist.

He was kissing my neck and whispering sweet things into my ear with every thrust of his hips.

He began to speed up, little by little. I threw my head back into the pillow from how good and quickly it's feeling.

Moaning his name louder as he did the same with mine, toes curling as his pace became faster and sloppy.

I squeezed our intertwined hands as I came, yelling out “Kent!!! ” he continued his pace riding out of my orgasm and into his.

Kent tucked his head into the nape of my neck as he came, his warm seed deep inside me. 

He fall ontop of me, whimpering and moaning “I love you” into my skin as we both fell asleep. 


	3. The morning after

Saturday morning 

 

We lay side by side facing each other, miraculous his face still hiding in my neck. I'm the first to wake as I play with his soft lightcolored hair. 

A few minutes pass till I feel a kiss to one of my many hickeys.

“Good morning Mr. Sean”

“Good morning Ms. Sandiego”

He sits up and stretches as I just admire him from my place on his pillow. I almost forget what I need to do this morning, since we forgot that night.

“Kent!” I say sitting up next to him. 

“Yes love? ” He says in a gruffled sleepy tone, I blush at the nickname.

“I need the morning after pill, we didn't use a condom last night”

 

That certainly woke him right up.

 

He got out of bed, did his shirt and pants. I just put my underwear back on and shoes as did he.

Though he convinced me to wear a turtleneck of his under the dress to cover the marks he left behind, I changed in his bathroom. (funny how we had sex but still so shy infront of another naked) We were off to the nearest pharmacy.

 

-That drive to CVS-

 

Music filled the awkward silence as the Uber driver took us to CVS, Kent looked out the window and I did the same.

“What are we now?” I asked out of the blue, still looking at the life outside the car's window.

‘Why did I ask that?’

I felt a warm hand grab my slightly smaller one, intertwining our fingers.

“Well....not how I would have asked.... but I hope to say we're together”.

I almost had a stroke from his words.

 

_Together_?!

 

I looked at him to see if he was just pitying me because of last nights events, treating me like a child because our evident age difference, our relationship as a deeply wounded patient and overly caring therapist.

But... All I saw in his beautiful kind eyes was sincerity.

“Y-You’re serious Kent?” I ask squeezing our joined fingers, like I did when I called out his name that night.

“Yes I am, I'm hoping you are willing”

‘Oh my god’

“I-I mean you don't have to if you don't want-I do” I interrupt.

 

We make it to CVS. We wander around the store hopelessly as he finds and pays for my pills and me to the pharmacy to see if I can get birth control. Sadly no, since I need to be prescribed them.

 

‘I'll call that Juno place’ I note to myself as I go back to Kent. That place can get me free birth control with no questions asked.

‘No guardian required either’ I think to myself with a small smile, wandering towards where Kent should be at.

 

I really didn't need my mother worrying about me getting pregnant by my therapist. 

 

I meet Kent in the front, I take my pill dry swallow, he takes me home, and we officially call yesterday a date.

Little did I know everything was all gonna go down hill from here. The apologies won't be enough. 


	4. Skirts and Mistakes

 

Monday morning 

 

 

It was honestly another day at school, but I decided to wear a short  **skirt** with the see-through red tights, a black off the shoulder shirt with the red tanktop underneath I bought at the store yesterday with my best friend. Ambitious yes, but completely out of character? No.

But what did seem out of character was the extra attention I seemed to receive from Kevin Cree, his blue eyes never leaving my figure. Sometimes he would look at other students to make sure they understand the math he was teaching, but through out the whole lesson his eyes never left my outfit especially my skirt and tights.

I figured it was because it was the first time I've worn an outfit like this to school, and

I did receive odd glances like his, so I didn't think much about it. 

I didn't mean to since I usually bite off the dead skin off my lips and eat them (like the auto-cannibal that I am) I bit my lip when my brown eyes and his blue ones met, I didn't stop when I ripped the skin, licked my lips to taste the blood and heal the wound.

The bell rang and since my desk was the closest towards the door, I was about to leave immediately.

“Maria wait” I turn my head towards Mr. Cree and moving out the way for my fellow classmates.

“Yes Mr. Cree?”

“I noticed you were struggling with a few of the equations, I want you to stay afterschool so I can help you out”

Considering this was my plan for to get a better grade in the Math section for SAT, the choice was staring me straight in the face.

“I'll text my mom telling her I'm staying with you for tutoring, see you soon Mr. Cree” I say my good bye and off to my locker then my fourth period.

“Hey Maria” I hear my best friend Christina call for me. I immediately smile and hug her tight.

“Hey Christy, how are you my girl?” I ask as I put my shit in my locker, a complete mess that its a surprise that the lock itself locks the door shut.

“Tired, Sad I didn't go to that party, but I wanted how did last night go with Kent? Anything _saucy_?” Her sad, then immediately interested tone made my question whether or not I wanted to tell her. 

‘If I tell her... She won't stop teasing me about... and it'll accidentally get out. I can't risk it, I'm sorry Christy”

“Nope, nothing saucy for this girl. We had fun but he had to go home early” I say in a fake sad tone, finally managing to close my locker door. 

“He's missing out, you saw the way Mr. Cree was looking at you last period?” She asked with a joking and flirtatious undertone.

I laughed at the thought she was thinking. “No Chirstina, he was probably looking at Miguel or Jose and you thought it was me”

“Nah girl, I'm sure it was you he was looking at and! He asked you to stay after school” we walked to our classes.

“Yeah, for tutoring Chirstina” Already done with this conversation as I reached my class.

 

“You know what they say about those private lessons”

 

“Good bye Chirstina!” I said with a wave of one hand, texting my mom with the other.

Me: Mom I gotta stay afterschool today for tutoring with Mr. Cree

I sat down at my seat as she answered quickly.

 

Mom: Okay ma, do what u have to do for your grades, see u when i pick u up

 

-After school-

 

I walked into Mr. Cree's class, surprised no one else was here, but than again everyone was good at math... wait.

‘I love you Christy, but why aren't you in here with me?!’ I questioned her in my head, sitting down in a desk in the front, too caught up in my thoughts to notice the math teacher coming my way.

“Hey” I jumped when I heard his whisper right by my ear, my thoughts got the better of me.

“Sorry for blanking Mr. Cree, I wanted to ask why Chirsty- I mean Christina wasn't here? I'm not judging her math skills or anything, but I know she struggles” I asked as he turned towards the white board.

“It's fine Maria, and for your question: Christina actually understands this topic and doesn't need my help. ”

“I thought I understood this topic too”

“You were two points away from a C on the last test about Equilateral triangles” He said as he took a blue Expo marker and drew a triangle. Marking ticks on two of the sides to show they were congruent.

My heart dropped when he said that, We haven't received that test back but I thought I did well... I was confident I had atleast gotten an A or a B.

“I failed that test? ” I asked, hoping he might have said it incorrectly-no begging for it to be incorrect.

“Sadly yes, a high D if it makes you feel any better about it” He looked at me with a hopeful look in his eyes, I took it as pity.

“Anything I can do about that grade? That D is gonna ruin my A in your class Mr. Cree” I was sounding desperate, and I was... to a certain point.

He stayed quiet, his head was turned towards the door in thought.

“Anything? ” he asked in a weird tone I haven't heard from him, suggestive.

“Yes please, any extra credit I can do for it? ” I asked, not questioning why he went towards the door and locked it.

“Get up” he said in a gravely tone, serious and not to be questioned.

‘Where is this coming from?’ I asked in my mind as I did what he ordered, I didn't think too much into it as he grabbed my hand and led me to the back of the class.

The way the backs of the classroom were made aren't really strange, it's a foldable wall that can make two class rooms into one if need be. There's a corner of the wall on the far right that has a small secret space due to the accidental extra fold in the wall makes for a great hiding place.

He opened that extra fold and pushed me in as he followed behind. I fell on the floor like the dumbstruck surprise teen that I am. We fit very snug, but the position we were in made my heart skip beats and my face red.

On his knees, he made himself comfy in between my legs. Pushing up my skirt and ripping my tights, he began to rub my lower lips through the cloth with his index and middle finger.

Whimpering and trying to speak was extremely difficult. “M-Mr. Cree, What are yo-ou doing?!” I stuttered out looking at his face, trying to find his kind blue eyes that he always had.

“You want that extra credit d-don't you? ” he stuttered, the hard thing that was stabbing my inner thigh twitched and got wet.

“Mr. Cree d-don't! ” I screamed as he undid his pants, I squeezed my eyes shut scared that he may continue.

We both stood still. I wiped some tears from my face that I didn't know I shed. I looked up at him again and self-realization hit him hard.

“Oh my god Maria I'm so sorry! Please forgive me I didn't know what came over me” he said as he began pleading for forgiveness into my shoulder. He pulled his fingers away from my clothed entrance and redid his pants.

As fucked up as it might have seemed, I was extremely aroused by his roughness and dominance-just him rushing me scared me. As he was about to get up and probably apologize some more- I stopped him by putting my hand on his shoulder.

‘What am I doing? I'm dating Kent now... ’

‘What am I doing? He's my teacher’

“ummm... Mr. Cree...” I started, unsure if I should go on with it or how to actually phrase it.

 

“Anything Maria, to make up for my **mistake** ” he looked at me with the same kind blue eyes he held before.

 

Oof this internal struggle is gonna be difficult.

 

“I still want the extra credit... if you know what I mean and if you're willing.” I said as I looked to my side towards the wall.

‘I'm a disappointment, I'm sorry Kent, just this once’

“A-Are you sure? I didn't mean to use my authority over you and I have to be honest. ” I looked towards him once more.

“You scored an A on that test, you in that outfit and when you bit your lip made me think irrationally and... I fibbed..lied. ” he looked at his side too as my face felt hot once more.

“A little extra credit wouldn't hurt me, Mr. Cree” I said his name in a flirtatious tone.

 

‘Definitely a disappointment’

 

He looked back down at me, the soft thing that was poking me went back to the thing that was stabbing me earlier.

“If you say so, straight A student” He said as his fingers were back to rubbing my already wet lips, his other hand undid his pants and pushed my skirt up again.

I moaned as he pushed himself closer, my back straight against the wall and my legs on either side of him. We looked into each other's eyes, misty, lust-filled eyes.

He pushed the cloth of my underwear aside and teased the horny slit, I threw my head back-hitting my head on the wall but the pleasure felt so good.

My legs were shaking. My breath labored. My vision blurry. It felt oh so good.

He stopped rubbing abruptly and I whined, but he replaced his fingers with the head of his member. Lining himself up with my hole getting drenched in my warm juices.

I saw his hands go under my legs and grip the section where my thighs first begin, lifting and spreading them slightly to get in as deep as possible.

 

“F-Fuck”

“ahh... M-Mr. Cree!”

 

He pushed in all the way to the hilt as I sucked in a breath and gripped his shoulder. He stayed still, distracting me from the pain of his girth as he started kissing and sucking at my neck. It still hurt, since this was only my second time doing this. 

‘You should only be doing this with Kent’

The shame felt horrible, but the kisses were nice.

“Can I?... ” he hotly muttered into my ear. He didn't need to continue for me to understand.

“Slowly... please sir”

His hands gripped my thighs harder from the word ‘Sir’, definitely gonna be bruised in the morning.

He started at a slow pace, but I moaned and shuddered from the feeling, the feeling of being taken like this, and especially the feeling of his head softly brushing at the bundle of nerves inside.

“Mr. C-Cree” I moaned a loud, then I froze as did Mr. Cree. 

 

We heard someone unlock the door and a cart rolling in, the janitor. Mr. Cree put his hand over my mouth as he pumped into me once more, this time at a faster rate.

 

I widened my eyes as my hole clenched around him from the action. Getting fucked with the chance of being caught was hot, even more so when your partner muffles you and starts going faster.

I came hard onto him-my moan muffled, as his fast pace became erratic. Riding past my orgasm and into his.

He leaned into my neck as he was biting and sucking, trying to muffle his own groans.

As soon as the janitor left, he pumped a final time and I felt warm, goey cum shoot inside and leak down my ripped tights as he pulled out. My juices and his semen mixing below us.

We panted and caught our breath, looking at one another's form: him sweaty, mouth bruised from kissing and sucking my neck so hard. Me with a neck filled with dark hickeys and ruined tights.

“50 e-extra credit points” he stuttered as his blue eyes met my brown ones. I couldn't help but feel guilt. 

 

‘I'm so sorry Kent’


	5. Fishnets and regrets

Thursday morning 

 

 

 

‘Fuck I'm late again!’ I scream in my head as I pull my gym shirt over my head, not caring if I had a shirt under cause I had no time to change. This was the third time this week!

‘How can I let this happen?’ I questioned as I slid into my position where I'm suppose to be standing.  Not caring if the sophomores looked at me weird and have already begun their stretching.

The other two P. E. leaders looked at me funny, noticing my mismatched uniform.

In my haste, I forgot my uniform shorts in my bag that I left in my locker so I didn't waste time putting it away in the locker room.

I was instead wearing black booty shorts with the red fishnet stockings, it went with a black deeply v-necked shirt that had a red heart on the front

They didn't say a word as they counted off. When they were done and we went for the five minute jog, they stopped me to talk.

“That's like the third time this week dude!” Matthew said, disappointed by my tardiness.

“Yeah! I had to call stretches! ” Manny complained, I'm the one in charge of calling out stretches... I can see why he's upset. He's so worried about how his voice sounds because it cracks a lot, poor Manny.

“I know, I know! I'm sorry, but this week just wasn't my week, it won't happen again! ” I apologized to my classmates, they forgave me and agreed with my self struggle with a, and I quote:

‘It be like that sometimes’

But they told me it wasn't them who I needed to apologize to... but I didn't want to face him.

We ran our five minutes and went up stairs for weight room, I trailed all the way behind to make sure none of the sophomores dipped into the bathrooms. The person I didn't want to see, stopped me.

 

“Maria come over here, gotta talk to you for a sec” Wyatt O'Reily stopped me at the beginning of the hallway, I dreaded every second of him giving me a lecture about taking responsibility.

 

“Yes Mr. O'Reilly~?” I questioned in my sweetest voice as I walked back towards him, hoping he shows my emotions mercy. I'm so sensitive to his yelling and harsh insults.

“Don't think I didn't notice you showing up late for the last three days?” He said accusingly, I looked away-avoiding his hateful gaze he used on the sophomores when they did something idiotically stupid.

 

It was not fun at all.

 

“I'm sorry about that sir and I'm not gonna use excuses, but I-”

“Sorry isn't gonna get your grade back up is it? And you didn't even fully change into your uniform. ” He looked down at my fishnetted legs. I felt his gaze linger longer on my ”on the thicker side” thighs.

“See me after school... we need to discuss where your priorities are. ” He bumped into my shoulder when he walked towards the weight room, to say I was scared was an understatement.

I trailed behind him, afraid.

 

-After School-

 

There was much ridicule about me having to visit Mr. O'Reilly after hours, it didn't help my nerves as I approached his office.

I set my book bag down by the side of the door and gave the dreaded opening a soft knock. *knock knock knock*

“Come in” his voice came through slightly muffled on the other side of the door.

I opened it and closed it behind me, failing to notice the soft click of the lock.

He was grading at his desk, giving me a single glance before going back to his papers.

“I honestly thought you were gonna be too scared to show up” he laughed as I blushed in embarrassment. 

“It'd be much scarier if I didn't show up today, because I don't know what you would do tomorrow.” I say as I look at something on the floor. I heard rustling of papers, I looked up to see him putting the graded work away and clearing his desk of all his work.

“Oh really?” he asked with sarcasm.

“Yes sir, you are quite intimidating”

He laughs at that, he gets up from his desk and makes his way to me. I clench my fist hoping he doesn't yell, hoping he doesn't insult me.

He circles me, I turn to follow his stare so I know what's coming. My back facing his desk and his the door.

“How are you gonna make up the work?”

“This week just wasn't my week sir, I'm gonna show up on time and dressed properly. I can also do extra work and help you grade for the time I missed.”

As I was listing, he walked closer, each step forward I took back. The back of my thighs hit his desk and he didn't look like he was gonna step away.

I could feel his hot breath on my reddening cheeks.

“Now how are you gonna make it up to me?"

“Sir-”

I didn't get to finish as he pushed me onto the desk, hitting my head on it's hard top in the process.

He forced my legs apart with his hands, then one of them got to work rubbing what was in between them through the thin material of the shorts and the other keeping my wrists pinned.

My mind was spinning, the hit to my head and the pleasure blossoming in my lower regions had me confused and aroused.

I struggled against his hands, trying to get my hands free and trying to close my legs.

“You wanna make it up to me right?” He said as he dug his knee into my thighs to keep my legs apart. He was also applying pressure and digging his nails in the soft skin of my wrists to make me stop.

 

I was gonna get some ugly ass bruises tomorrow.

 

I didn't mean to start crying, but through a sob “Mr. O'Reilly stop!”

He stopped, released my hands and backed away from his desk. He looked shocked and stared at me in disbelief.

“Maria... oh my god I'm so sorry, I didn't-please forgive me oh god I didn't know what... I'm so sorry.” He began muttering apologizes and utterances of ‘I'm a fucking sicko’ and ‘What the hell is wrong with me’

I sat up, my back cracking as I do-probably from laying straight and my body tensing up.

I looked down at my red and achy thighs, my eyes widened when I looked at my abused entrance.

 

A stain sat there glaring at me and the arousal came to me in one swift motion.

 

I whimpered as my lower lips begged to be touched and my walls tighten begging to be filled. The sound caught Mr. O'neill's attention as he saw the look in my eyes: pure want.

 

‘Kent.... ’

“Mr-Mr. O'Reilly?” I whispered, afraid of my voice. He came closer, standing between my knees and looking down at me.

“Yes Maria?”

‘I'm sorry Kent’

I looked away, grabbing onto the end of his long sleeve, he let me rest his hand on my knee.

“Don't leave sir, I want...”I couldn't finish my sentence, I'm too embarrassed and ashamed. He noticed my embarrassment, smiling, he leaned into my ear.

“You want to what Maria? You gotta speak up” He relished in making my face redder as he whispered in a breathy voice and nibble on my earlobe.

 

‘I'm so sorry Kent’

 

“I-I wanna make it up to you s-sir” I squeaked out.

No sooner Mr. O'Reilly pushed me back down onto the desk, not as roughly as earlier. He lifted my right leg to sit on his shoulder and began to grind his covered erection against my clothed entrance.

I moaned as he groaned, I gripped the edge of the desk as I felt the coil in my stomach tighten. He stopped and I physically twitched towards him.

He chuckled at my body's reaction, he undid his jeans and slipped out his erection, the head was already leaking with precum.

He rubbed the tip against my covered entrance, he pulled himself away and ripped my shorts, moved the stockings so a hole was convenient and my underwear where he rubbed his tip in my wet folds.

“O-Oh fuck” I moaned. He slapped my thigh hard and I moaned louder.

“Oh you like that huh?” He asked as he pushed himself in, inch by inch as I adjusted.

He was long, his tip hitting my cervix and a few inches that didn't fit inside made that perfectly clear.

I breathed through my nose as Mr. O'Reilly began to move. His pace slow, one hand on my hip to steady himself and the other around my neck-not choking, but there as his thumb stroked my throat.

His actions made my walls clench and legs shake.

“Fu-” My noise was cut short as his stroking thumb pressed down.

 

“What did I say about language?”

 

His hips quickened and his thrusts harsher, his tip pounding against my cervix and I started seeing white. My hand gripped his wrist that was choking me as the coil became undone.

I couldn't scream due to his hand as I squirted on Mr. O'Reilly, on the desk, and the floor. He continued on, my body arched preparing for a second round.

He moved the hand that was around my throat to my other hip to bring me closer, he squeezed and dug his finger nails into my hips from how close he was to the edge.

After biting and sucking on my neck, muttering dirty things into my ear and a few hard thrusts. We came at the same time.

My leg fell from his shoulder when he laid over me in exhaustion, he panted in my ear with hot breaths.

 

“Don't regret being late if that means you get to keep making it up to me”

 

I felt violated as I just nodded and didn't say anything 

‘Kent... ’

‘I'm so sorry’


	6. Leather and Art supplies

Friday afternoon

 

 

 

“So this is the orientation for the studio art class? ” I ask Franco Zuniga, Mr. Z for short, art teacher for all classmen for Newsport. 

Right now he was holding an orientation for an art class I'm hoping to join my senior year. 

Though I don't know why he held it afterschool on Friday, holding an afterschool thing at the end of the week was never a good idea. 

“Yeah, guess I didn't post enough flyers around the school for more people to show up, heh” he said as he itched the back of his head. 

 

‘Atleast it wasn't Monday, I wouldn't have showed up’ I think to myself. 

 

Five people, including me wasn't bad of an amount for a class, especially one that would be a double period. Easier to handle quite honestly. 

“We'll get more people! Don't worry” I say with hope, we give one another a smile and I retreat to take my seat. 

I didn't notice Mr. Z eyeing my backside when I did. Noticing how my **_leather_** skirt went up a bit when I walked, showing more of my exposed thighs. 

Time basically came and went like a weird timeskip in a fanfic I've read, it was the end of the orientation and Mr. Z was passing out the permission slips for parents to sign and be informed about what this class was about. 

Everybody was gone already. 

 

I took a slip and was about to head out the door, Mr. Z stopped me. 

“Maria wait, I gotta talk to you about your slot in my class”

“You mean soon to be class right Mr. Z?” I say with a light air of sarcasm, he chuckles as he walks over to one of the tables. 

These desks aren't special, but they amaze me. 

Three long wooden tables with metal stools underneath, all facing the center of the room instead of the usual forward.

Mr. Z always talked about how we never look at each other in other classes cause we're in rows, in independent desks, we can be interactive with one another more freely this way. 

 

He sits on top of the wood and sighs... that's never a good sign 

 

‘Oh no am I not gonna get a spot in studio? ’ I ask in my head, but come on that's ridiculous! Not a lot of people showed up I should have a spot! 

“What's wrong Mr. Z?” I ask as I sit beside him on the tabletop, obviously making sure my skirt didn't go up when I did. 

“ _Why_ do you want to join this class?” he asks as he looks at his hands that were intertwined with another.

“I like art, I hope to get better at the skill, that's why I want to join” I answer as I look around at the new **_art supplies_** , waiting in their boxes to be used by talented students. 

 

I hope I would be one. 

I hope my answer seemed decent enough. 

 

“Is there _another_ reason why you want to join this class?” He asks, Mr. Z has his eyebrow raised but he isn't making eye contact with me. 

This question had a weird air around it that I couldn't describe, what else could be a reason to join this class? Other than putting it on my college application? 

“I'm sorry Mr. Z, I don't have another reason” I apologize as I look at the floor below my dangling feet. 

“Maybe I can give you one” 

“What-”

 

It was so swift, both my legs were on his shoulders and his head inbetween my thighs. His right hand gripped my hip while the other pushed up my skirt.

“Mr-Mr. Z this isn't ri-whoa stop! ” I say trying to scoot back to get to the other side of the table to distance us, but the hand pushing my skirt grab my ankle and gripped hard. 

 

Great, a probable bruise. 

 

“Why are you trying to run away?” He asks like a little kid with his head slightly tilted to the right. 

“ **You're my teacher!** This is wrong-” he didn't even listen to my explanation because he just dived his face straight inbetween my legs and assaulted my clothed entrance. 

Lapping at my folds and torturing my clit, the bud begged for more contact with his tongue. I cried out from the sudden action and pleasure from it, I grabbed his hair-but that made it so much worse. 

He moved my panties to the side with his wet muscle and started thrusting into my hole. I pulled his hair back, tears streaming down my red cheeks. 

“ ** _Mr. Z no! Please stop_** ” I yell as I let go of his hair, he backed away from me as my legs slid from his shoulders. 

He looked at me with worry, something his face a few seconds ago was void of. His chin and lips held my juices/his saliva, but he didn't seem to care as he did his apologizes. 

“Maria, I... I didn't know what came over me, I just I-I wanted you into my class,not t-that I needed to do that-I didn't mean to-to do that, to force you oh god- I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-” his apologizes faded as I looked at my abused entrance. 

 

Warm, wet and sticky is what I felt like, dirty and violated just the same. 

 

‘Kent... ’ Memories of when he too was inbetween my thighs came to my mind, our first time. Mr. Z replacing Kent's adorable face with his... this isn't right. 

“Z...” I didn't say anything as I spread my legs and lifted them slightly, he didn't say anything either as he continued his previous assault. 

I lay back on the desk as he lifts my left leg for his tongue to slither deeper into my cheating hole, I moaned into the emptiness of the room as he groaned into my core. 

He stopped abruptly, but before I can ask what, he kisses me and darts his tongue into my mouth. I can taste myself on his tastebuds, it was sickly sweet and made me want to gag. 

I wrap my legs around his waist, he grinds his covered erection against my clit as I mewl into the sloppy kiss from the sensation.

He surprisingly pulls away first, but he doesn't lose eye contact when he pulls his pants down and grinds harder.  His head is in my neck as I look up at the boring shade of gray on the ceiling, waiting for the end. 

“Ahhh~”

“Louder baby, louder” Mr. Z says into my ear, a lick following soon after. I do as he says. 

“Mr. Z! ” His breaths get hotter and quicker as he speeds up and my mewls turn into shouts as my cilt can't handle anymore of his movements. 

We end together, moaning each others name... the table that use to amaze me is stained with this memory. 

Mr. Z gets off of me and redresses himself as I just sit on the other side of the table not facing him or even looking at him. 

My legs are shaking but I cross my ankles to stop them, and I feel a hand on my shoulder once I do. 

 

“Did I give you a good enough reason to join this class? ”

 

I look at him and fake a smile. 

 

“ _Yes_ ”

 

‘ **No** ’

 

 

 


	7. Same girl

Saturday afternoon

 

 

 

A great weekend it was if you were a teacher from Newport High. Currently some of the teachers were having a barbeque while their wives were inside talking over lemonade. 

“That week was too long. Thanks for inviting us over Ben”

“Of course, Dianne wanted to hang out with the girls and I figured we needed the time to do manly things.”

“Like barbecuing?” Timothy was always the one known for sarcasm. 

“Yes, barbecuing Tim. Not like anyone here has a good story about getting their dick wet” Wyatt made everyone go silent, that topic of conversation wasn't unusual. ~~All of them are horrible people we know.~~

 

It also wasn't unusual for the men to cheat on their wives. 

 

“Speak for yourself Wyatt” said Kevin. This caused interest. 

“Hold that thought, your wife is coming out”

Wyatts wife Joanne came out, looking like she had something exciting to say. 

“Hello boys! I hope I'm not interrupting anything?”

Some gave each a look while Wyatt gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. 

“We weren't talking about anything other than Timothy's shit teaching in English” this caused a laugh as Tim retorted with Wyatt's shit teaching at Gym. 

“What did you want to tell us sweetheart? ” he asked, holding a false loving look in his eyes. 

“The girls and I are going to go out real quick becasue Jenny forgot to bring the wine and we all love Dianne's cold salad so we're going to buy the things to make it”

“Why are you going to get more alcohol? Ben has some here”

She looked at Ben with some sympathy. 

“No offense Ben, but me and the girls aren't impressed by your whiskey collection.” 

 

“No offense taken” he flipped a burger as he took all the offense, he worked hard on his collection. 

 

Wyatt sighed, but right away gave her a happyless smile as he kissed his wife. 

“Okay, enjoy that Rose or whatever wine you girls get”

All the men waved her bye as she went back inside, got the girls, and left.

“Let's head inside” Ben said as he flipped his burger onto his plate. 

\---Timeskip---

All the man were sitting in the man cave, having a glass or two of Ben's whiskey collection and sharing their stories. 

 

“ _She spread her legs so wide, and fuck she was so wet!_ ” Wyatt said, throwing his head back with a grin. 

 

“She screamed my name so loud when I was eating her out, pulled at my hair for more. ” Franco said, drinking a bit out of his glass of Malt whiskey. 

 

“She was such a good girl, she called me sir and did what I said” Kevin said as he tried not hardening at the memory . 

 

“Wow, you three got really lucky this week huh?” Ben laughed as he drank a little bit more of his 20 year old Mortlach whiskey. 

Tim finished his second glass of Mortlach. “What was her name? Maybe we can get lucky with her too”

Neither of them waited their turn when they said her name in unison. 

“ ** _Maria_**. ” They froze and looked at each other, Tim and Ben looking just as surpised. 

“Don't tell me, was...is it with the _**same girl**_?” Tim asked. 

“She was thick”

“Brown long hair”

“Short, around Jenny's height”

“Tan skin”

“Longest lashes you've ever seen”

“Big tits”- Ben interrupted with his hand up to pause the descriptions

The more they describe her, the more the three realized they were talking about the same person. 

“Okay guys, can we agree it's the same girl? ”

 

Franco continued “She's really young.”

 

“She's legal-still a student though.” Wyatt fixed the other man's sentence. 

 

“She attendes our school” Kevin, still sipping at his glass.

 

Ben and Thomas looked at Kevin with their mouths wide open and the other two looked at him with spite. 

“Is... Is her last name Sandiego? Maria Sandiego? ” Ben asked as he set his glass to the side. 

The three didn't say a word, they all just nodded. 

“Maria Sandiego? The _junior_!? ”

The men, looking into Tim and Ben's eyes, said in unison. 

 

“Yes”

 

“She's 17. ” Ben says as he picks his glass back up and finishes his glass, taking in it all that information 

“18 at the end of this month though” Tim corrected. 

“I need to hear on how not only did you three managed to lure in a girl that insecure, but to get a good fuck out of her too” as he serves himself another glass and leaned back into the chair. 

“She wasn't insecure when she was wearing those skimpy outfits last week let me tell you that” Wyatt taking his last gulp with a giggle. 

Slowly but surely all the men started laughing, the strong liquor finally getting to them. 

 

“ _Mr. Cree don't!_ ”

“ _Mr. O'reily stop!_ ”

“ _Mr. Z no!_ ”

The three supposed _lucky_ ones laughed at Maria's cries. 

 

They discussed what they did to Maria and what Maria did in reponse. But they twisted it, made it seem like she wanted it, been begging for it with those new clothes of hers. 

 

“How can I get a bite of that?” Timothy Castro and Benjamin Hidago ask, planning a diabolical scheme. 

 

 


	8. Dates and it's getting late

Saturday evening (same evening as Same girl) 

 

 

 

“ _Another soda m'lady?_ ”

“ _Why yes sir_ ” I giggle as Kent passes me another grapefruit soda as he chows down on some popcorn. We finally got to reschedule our _date_ out of this crazy week, finally some time with him. 

 

We did go to that restaurant “La Fara” a small Latin cafe that was close enough for both of us to walk it, without anyone being suspicious of a younger woman and an older man. 

 

Right now we're cuddling on his couch, watching Disney movies. 

We finished watching Robin Hood, currently making fun of the silly royalty in the movie, off to watch the Lion King next. 

Snuggling into my neck, Kent asked me a question as the iconic as well as dramatic intro for the movie began. 

 

“Why did Simba's dad die?”

Oh my god he's so corny I love him so much. 

“ _Why_?” I ask sarcastically with a grin, knowing full well what he was gonna say, as he sits up and stares at me with this serious look upon his face. 

 

The serious front falling, but he was trying his best. 

 

“ _Cause he didn't mu fasa_ ” he said as we burst out laughing, embracing each other.

 

The laughs die to chortles as he starts kissing at my neck, his hands squeezing my hips. This is getting heated. 

“Kevin _~_ ”

“Mm?” he asked, not stoping his loving kisses, But he did. 

 

“Maria what happened here? ” he asked as he pulled away from my neck, I froze as the flashbacks of how I got those brusings came to mind. 

“I.. I don't know” I lie, but that doesn't stop him from inspecting some more. He saw the faded hickeys and that dreaded, faded hand mark on my neck, the faded brusing on my wrists. 

 

**But that's just counting a few.**  

I still had brusinging on my thighs and my right ankle. 

 

“Maria, _seriously_ what happened to you? Did... Did someone- **No Kent!** I swear I'm fine”

He didn't push it further, and we watched our Disney movies in a awkward silence. I could feel his eyes gaze over my neck and wrists. 

I finally rested my head on his shoulder, my eyelids feeling heavy. 

He kissed the top of ny head and said it was _getting late_ and that is was time for us to hit the hay. 

 

“The movie isn't done yet! I don't wanna go to bed!” I whined. 

“You sound like a five year old, we are going to bed right this instant young lady! ” he retorted as they both laughed. They changed respectively, one in the bathroom, they got into bed and cuddled till they fell asleep. 

 

\---1 am--

 

Kent woke up, he carefully maneuverd out of his loving embrace as he went to get his phone. 

He made sure he was quiet the entire time not to wake his lover, he turned the brightness on his phone all the way up as he turned the nightstand lamp on. 

Maria didn't wake up. He took photos of her neck at two different angles, he took pictures of her wrists. He was going to put his phone away, but under her night gown he saw more. 

His heart **dropped** and his stomach _sank_. 

 

He moved the cover slightly, and took photos of her brusied thighs, nothing above that, nothing more, and took a photo of the fading hand mark on her ankle. 

“I'm sorry love, but I know you're not fine” he said as he put away his phone and turned off the light. 

He got back into his place beside her, kissed the back of her head and whispered “They won't hurt you anymore, **I promise**. ”

 

She scooted closer to him and mumbled something incoherently, probably sleep talking. He smiled and kissed the darkest bruise on her neck as he held her closer to him. 

 

 


	9. Computer codes and Flannels

Sunday night

 

 

 

BenHidago342@hotmail.com:

_Hey Maria! I know you don't have me anymore, but I was wondering if you could help me out with something tomorrow after school._  

 

Read the email I've received from Mr. Hidago, our computer science teacher. 

‘I don't wanna go... ’ I think as I rap my nails on the keyboard of my laptop, deciding what to write back. 

I'm sorry Mr. Hidago but I won't be able to-My typing was interrupted when my mom came into my room. 

“Maria, you have to stay after school tomorrow since your brother is trying out for baseball and I'm not gonna make two trips to pick the both of you up”

“But mom!-” I try to reason but once more I get interrupted. 

“No buts” She leaves as I shut off my computer, getting on my phone to message Kent of the predicament I have unfortunately been placed in. 

 

Me:  _Hey Kent, I know you're probably gonna see this tomorrow but I unfortunately have been forced to stay afterschool._

_I know I'm venting, but that's what you're here for, lol. I love you._

I hit send and get ready for bed. Knowing he'll respond tomorrow morning, and I go to sleep, dreaming of him. 

 

-Monday Morning-

 

I wake up with tiredness still lingering in my head as I check my phone for the time and updates. 

 

A message from Kevin. 

 

_Awww, hopefully you find someway to pass the time!_

_I love you more Maria._

 

He replys with a heart at the end. I smile. 

Replying with a good morning and an talk to you soon, I put on an old red and black _**flannel**_ with a black tanktop underneath, black booty shorts with black thigh high socks. 

I'm ready for school. 

 

-School-

 

On my way to my 4th period class, almost passing Mr. Hidago's class when I hear a call of my name. 

“Maria! I almost missed you there”

I turn and there stands Benjamin Hidago, my freshman year computer science teacher opening the door for his students. 

“What do you want me to help you with after school Mr. Hidago?” I ask as the second bell rings. 

“I'll talk to you about it after school, c'mon I'll be your hall pass” he says as closes the door and walks beside me towards my 4th period. 

I look forward since my class isn't that far from his, him checking me up and down went unnoticed. 

“Your flannel sorta looks like mine” he starts up a conversation as I look down at my attire. 

With a smile, I joke with him. 

“Well duh cause I stole yours” I giggle as we make it to the door of my Spanish class, he knocks on the door as the teacher makes their way to the opening. 

Before she opens the door, he whispers hotly into my ear

“See you afterschool Maria~. ”

He quickly tells Mrs. Jensen that I was with him and leaves, I was too stunned by his tone that I didn't talk that entire class period. 

Much to Mrs. Jensen's relief, usually she couldn't stop talking. 

 

-After School-

 

“So what was it you needed help with Mr. H?”

I ask in a bored-annoyed tone as I walk into his computer lab. 

The familiar click of the lock since the annoying upperclassmen liked to interrupt his class when it was during session; nothing new. 

He's sitting at his desk in his comfortable rolling chair, looking at the screen of his Mac absolutely confused. 

“Someone messed with the **_computer code_** for the school's website and I can't seem to figure out what it is, I've been trying to figure out the mistake since all of yesterday and today” he says as he types some more, presses enter and groans with a shake of his head. 

“I'm kinda honored that you wanted my help, but you could have asked Matthew or Angela for help, they're better at this than I am” I admit as I pull up a short stool to sit next him behind his Mac. 

The code was a mix of HTML. Looks like that someone messed with the functions. 

“Oh I did actually. Matthew was busy being on a date and I didn't want to take that away from him, Angela wanted to get paid and if it wasn't obvious, I didn't want to pay her ha” he nervously chuckled 

 

‘Damn make me feel like a rebound’ I think to myself. I continue shit talking in my head as I look at the code. 

‘Bryan I swear to God you better have made the team cause I did not cancel my precious procrastion time for this shit right here’

 

“You **really** can't figure it out?” I ask as I read over the obvious mistakes. 

Two-no scratch that- four missing closing tags, three missing attributes, two image tags that weren't even typed in correctly, and lastly the <head> tag wasn't even in the right spot. 

“Nope, I told you I've tried everything” he said with genuine confusion. 

I get up from my stool, crack my knuckles and softly push him out the way. I bent over the keyboard a bit as my finger tips fixed the typos. 

I felt a touch on my rear-end, but I figured it was a phantom touch (thinking bugs are crawling on your skin, but there aren't any there). 

I'm in the middle of re-typing the image link when I felt a squeeze of my right cheek. 

“Mr. H? ” I ask out, but no response. 

I was about stand up straight and look over at him, but I didn't get the chance as I was pushed over his desk next to his Mac. 

“Wha **-Wait**!” I call out as I feel him palming my ass, he kicked my feet apart to spread my legs. 

Continuing his palming as his hand headed south; towards the aching that lies inbetween. 

“Stop, please” I cry. 

“It's hard to stop” His fingers digged into the fabric of the front of my shorts. 

“Benjamin!!!” I screamed as one of his fingernails scrapped my skin. 

He stopped as I froze. 

“Maria.... I-I'm so sorry” I felt his hands drop from me as I laid my upper body on his desk, legs weak. 

“Mr. Hidago...I-uh” he was right behind me in a instant. 

“Yes?”

‘ ** _Maria_** ’ I say to myself. 

Though my entire speech about standing up for myself went out the window when his hand went to the front of my shorts and unbuttoned it, he was bent over me once more. 

His mouth to my ear, asking a simple question that made my center quiver. 

 

“Do you want me to stop? ”

‘I need him to stop'

‘My body didn't want him to stop’ 

I mutter a faint no as he begins to pull down my shorts, pooling around my ankles. 

His finger started their assault on my thin clothed covered folds as he grinded against me, I could feel his member grow harder between my cheeks. 

“ _Such a good girl_ ” he whispered in my ear, continuing his abuse on my wetting folds. I shamelessly moan to his praise. 

Immediately I cover my mouth, embarrassed by getting oh so aroused by such words. 

By him saying them no less. 

He caught onto my embarrassment, pulling my panties down with a yank to join my shorts. His face with a smirk. 

 

“ _You like it when daddy calls you a good girl don't you?_ ”

I got wetter at his words, his fingers surely noticing. He stopped for a torturous minute o undo his pants and rub the head of his member against my aching slit from behind. 

“Mh!” I moan as his head rubs against my clit. 

“Oh you **love** it when I do” he slipped his cock in and I take a deep breath in as I stretch around him. Mr. H doesn't move for a few seconds, then starts at a pace that was a bit faster than I would have liked... my body however, didn't complain but utterly enjoyed his rhythm. 

It did when he stopped, his shaft out but his tip still inside. Why did he stop? 

“Say the magic word princess” he said no longer in my ear, everyone at school long gone. 

No one was going to catch such an act between a teacher and a student. 

‘Oh please tell me he can't be this serious’ I think jokingly, till he oh so slowly begins to pull out. 

‘I can't do it-’

He's almost out before I scream out his demanded phrase. 

“Please! ” I say with my eyes hidden in my hands. I didn't need to look for me to know he was smiling at my defeat. 

“Please what princess? ” he was rubbing the tip of his cock against my clit 

“P-Please daddy”

He pumps back in fully, and continues where he left off. I'm no longer covering my face. 

I'm closing my eyes and my hands are clutching the corners of his desk for dear life. 

Mr. Hidago is holding my hips tightly, pulling my rear-end to meet his thrusts. He's muttering how good of a girl I am, how tight I am around his cock. 

“Nhh~ O-Oh daddy” I whimper softly, I feel his cock twitch inside me from my shameful plea. 

He uses the stool I sat on to leverage his stance. Going deeper inside as he brushes my bundle of nerves, sending me closer to the edge. 

“Oh yes! Yes baby girl y-you're so g-good” He grunts as his steady thrusts turn fast and sloppy. 

He pumps a few more times, the second twitch of his cock signaling his release. 

As he comes inside me, standing still and taking a breath. I didn't want to do this but... 

I move my bottom half and use his softening cock to finish myself off, awkwardly riding him. 

I'm surprised he didn't notice sooner, as he slaps my left cheek-I stop with a squeak. 

 

“What did daddy say about using the magic word? ” 

“Please daddy”

‘Oh... god’

He pumps into me at blinding rate, I come quickly and slump over his now newly ruined desk. Mr. Hidago pulled out as soon as I came, I sprayed my juices on him a bit as he did. 

 

“You wanna know something _**princess**_? ” he asks as he zips up his pants and gets napkins from his drawer. Cleaning me up and the floor. 

“h-hmm? ” I mumble, still high from the climax. 

“The other teachers were right about you” 

‘Huh?’

“So naive, looking all cute and slutty without a clue of who wants to tear off those clothes”

‘Wait’

“How you bend over desks. I can't wait to see you on the floor begging like you did with Mr. Cree” he said nonchalantly as he put my panties and shorts back up on me. 

It clicked, but it was too late. 

‘I've been played ’

I stand up and run the hell out of there. My legs still feeling weak and my stomach absolutely sick. 

His laughs echo behind me. 

 

‘I've been fucking played’

 


End file.
